


等

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: 坂田银时想过，再等一阵子，等一阵子，等那人习惯平稳的日常，能不再为真选组的未来胡乱担心时，就把他拐回家。 反正他们注定牵扯在一起，他有一辈子可以和对方慢慢的耗，他终究会能等到他，他必定会属于他。 他以为自己可以再等下去，但他错了，他其实一秒也等不了。





	等

[如果有一天阿银不打小钢珠和买JUMP了](http://shenshengdeshiwu.lofter.com/post/1feb63a0_1c63724fe)后续

“万事屋，坂田银时，我喜欢你。”  
坂田银时从没想过自己能从那迟钝不开窍的男人口中听到这句话。 他想过，再等一阵子，等一阵子，等那人习惯平稳的日常，能不再为真选组的未来胡乱担心时，就把他拐回家。  
他知道那人其实还不适应现在的和平，心底仍会思量各种可能性，担忧成立宗旨不复存在失去特殊意义的真选组的存续。 大概有些类似天下不平何以为家的那种想法，他的鬼之副长只要真选组的未来还有任何不确定性就不会考虑自己。  
不用那个人说，他知道的清清楚楚。 所以他索性就慢慢的等，反正他们注定牵扯在一起，他有一辈子可以和对方慢慢的耗，他终究会能等到他，因为他必定会属于他。  
所以，现在他只要偶尔调戏调戏他，偷偷吃点豆腐就好。  
虽然看着那人在眼前晃荡，总会让他心痒得发颤。 但他一直很努力压抑克制，只为那人值得他倾尽一生去等待凝视。

但他愿意等，江户的女人们可等不下去。 她们从他们的眼神看透了他们交缠的灵魂，那交织共鸣的乐曲令她们热血沸腾。 江户的女人们可没有耐性看他们慢慢磨蹭。 一本本跌宕起伏炽烈缠绵的本子如雪花飘落。  
银时总会掏出兜里每一枚硬币去买下这一叠叠纸张，但其实都只看一遍便收进书柜里，因为这些终究不是真实，而真实的他们的故事只会比这些本子 更甜更隽永。  
不过能拿本本子逗弄一下那人，小小的戳他一下，看他红了耳朵尖的模样也是不错。

不过完全没想到会得到这般超乎预期的成果。

“我喜欢你。”

土方十四郎低沉沙哑微微颤抖又带着破釜沉舟之意的话语回响在耳际。

坂田银时伸出手，他捧起土方十四郎的脸，直接吻了下去，用力地将这个人连同他口中的酒气一同吞入腹中。  
他听到旁边传来惊呼，碗盘摔落，手机拍照的喀嚓声，但他全都不在乎。  
他以为自己可以再等下去，但他错了，他其实一秒也等不了。  
他将舌头顶入对方的口腔，划过对方牙冠间所有凹痕，舔过腔壁每寸软肉，磨过舌面颗颗苔纹，紧紧绞住那柔韧的舌。  
怀里的人因无法呼吸而推攘着他，他在人窒息的前一秒一把拉起人，冲进微凉的夜色里。

今晚神乐刚好去了志村道馆，让银时可以肆意将人掳回家。 刚爬上楼梯他就等不及再次吻了上去，搂着人一下撞在楼梯扶手，一下摔在楼梯梯面，跌跌撞撞边爬边吻。 一层楼的楼梯太过漫长，烧尽人的一切耐性；一层楼的楼梯还不够长，不够他尝透这人的千一美味。  
他们滚进屋内，他所有的等待克制、封印内心野兽的高墙轰然碎裂坍塌。他剥开那人的衣装，啃食他的脖颈，抚摸他的肌肉，要在最短的时间内将人剖析，融入自己的骨血里。  
“等等…”那人粗喘破碎的声音穿过他蜿蜒的耳蜗抵达他意识的中枢，在一瞬间把他的所有动作按下暂停。他被迫稍等，因为这人是凌驾于他的所有的存在，所以他又能稍等，稍等那人一句话的时间。  
“你还没有给我答覆！”怀里的男人泛红着眼眶努力睁大，墨蓝色的眼努力划开氤氲，执拗地看着他。  
银时的心霎时坍成泡芙内馅、熔成巧克力熔岩。

“我也喜欢你，土方十四郎，真选组副长。”

那人弯起眼角，星辰在他眼中闪耀。太过绚丽的星光直击心脏，熔岩再次燃成烈焰，烈火焚烧坂田银时每一颗细胞。

他一把抱起人，撞开房门，抱着人一起摔向地面。他背朝下承受重摔的力道，怀中人的体重重击他的脏腑，原本紧锁在胸腔中的渴望挤压成团，在高压中破闸而出。他翻身压住人，将奔涌的情欲洪流倾注在这人身上，“土方、十四、十四…”  
无法控制力道的唇舌和手掌在流线的肌理上留下密密麻麻的齿印红痕，膝盖急切地顶开修长的双腿，肿胀的下体隔着衣物一下下顶撞着诱人的躯体。  
怀里满是酒香的人大力挣扎，“不对！剧本不是这样写的！”  
话语被隔绝在银时意识之外，将人吞噬，和自己合而为一的念头主导他一切动作。他扒扯自己的衣物要让两人肉体完全接触。  
怀中的人长腿趁机一勾，翻身坐到他身上，“老子说了！不是这样！”  
银时并不意外，他爱的人是乡野山猫丛林黑豹，就算醉了也会本能挥动利爪。他蹬开裤子手臂紧箍那矫健的身躯，对着那片诱人的胸肌张口吸吻，“哦？那是怎样？”回应敷衍地从唇瓣缝隙滑出，大掌毫无停顿继续揉捏手感极佳的肉体，几能碎骨的手劲留下道道青红掐痕。  
鬼之副长双手插入他的卷毛扣住颅骨强迫他抬头，野豹的尖牙刺入他唇瓣，血腥味夹着酒香在两人唇间扩散。他一勾舌尖要连血带人吞没，却被用力推开。那湛蓝的瞳线在触及他血红的目光时急剧收缩，但紧接着用更不服输的倔强劲儿瞪了回来。 “是我先告白的，所以你在下面！”  
“噗。”银时笑了一声，“副长大人想压阿银？”血红的眸子上下扫视挑衅。  
最激不得的人立刻炸燃，“混蛋！老子会把你操得欲仙欲死！”一把推倒他，按着他啃咬了起来，双手在他身上胡乱游走。  
银时的嘴角无法控制地上翘，可爱，太过可爱。这个词不该套在冷肃刚硬的鬼之副长身上；但这个词分明就是为他而生的。  
他之前的急切莫名全都消散了，“你等等，换个姿势。”银时坐起来，半倚在墙上，再次示意副长大人可以继续。酒意迷蒙的蓝眸狐疑地盯了他半晌，才重新低下头啃咬他的胸膛。  
银时把手指插入那头滑顺的黑发，俯视趴伏在自己身上的野豹，“用舔的，”另一手拉过一只带刀茧的手掌覆上自己肿胀的性器，“也摸摸这里。”引导动作生涩的野生动物取悦自己。他改变主意了，这可爱的人就应该慢慢的吃，才更美味。

那人的手被掌心的炽热烫得瑟缩了一下，迟疑了一会才跟着银时的引导上下律动起来。小舌听话地舔舐着银时的胸膛，在舔到挺立的乳首听到加粗的气息后开始绕着乳尖打转。  
银时享受着体表的快感，在黑发间的手指滑到土方的耳边，把小巧弹性的耳垂搓揉成殷红的色泽。另一手则在土方腰背上轻柔地打着旋摩挲。土方肩胛的阴影、脊椎的凹沟和腰窝大概都非常敏感，使他的身体在银时的掌下一颤一颤。  
银时瞄到土方的性器也颤巍巍地立起，顶端溢出点点清液。他揽住他的腰搂向自己，让他坐近自己胯部，大掌圈住土方的性器，和自己的硬物并在一起，握着土方的手掌，带他一起同时蹭动两人的炽热。  
两人手掌的动作持续加快，在强烈的快感中寻觅对方的气息，双唇轻触在一起。银时含住土方的唇，顶开列齿，引领他的软舌在彼此温热的口腔游走，汲取甜蜜的津液。唇舌交缠吸吮得越加急切，土方本就飘飞的思绪被风暴卷上高空，旋转分割成碎片。他逐渐喘不过气，侧开头靠在银时肩上喘息，银时低下头，用门齿叼住土方小巧的乳粒啮咬研磨，再换用舌尖来回舔弄。像获得珍贵的一颗糖，剥开糖果纸，小心地舔舐，融化坚硬的外壳，品尝内里柔软如熔岩般的糖心。土方这颗糖被他舔得瘫软无力，只能攀附着银时的肩膀，把脆弱的糖心交付在银时一人掌中，任其玩弄。他的鼻息被银时搅成甜腻的糖浆，挟带微弱的轻哼呻吟，回响在空荡的房间里。  
银时另一手手探向土方后臀揉捏，食指与无名指撑开两瓣弹性的臀肉，中指在土方沉沦于性器顶端的抚慰时顶入那隐密紧致的小穴。突如其来的侵入惊醒土方的意识，他瞳孔紧缩如受惊的鹿，“你做什么？！快拿出去！”  
小鹿变回野豹挣扎反抗，但银时捏了一下他的性器又将他打回原形，“别动，小心点呢。”后面的手指微微抽出又再次顶开紧紧吸附的肠肉戳入，配着前面抚弄土方硬物的手掌，在肠道里转着角度探索。性器顶端被玩弄的滋味让土方直不起腰，后方被异物入侵的感觉不难受但十分奇怪，“混蛋！拔出去！”蓝色的眸子凶狠地瞪着犯人，泛起水光的眼神在小鹿与小豹间拉扯变换，他不甘又倔强，但胸前和胯间的酥麻快感又让他无法思考，他攀附在银时身上，手臂本能用力，却分不清是在推开还是抱紧人。  
“啊！”那根手指寻到一处突起的软肉，轻轻一压便让土方全身弹跳颤抖。土方在战栗间狠狠咬住银时的肩膀，但满身伤疤的混蛋对这点疼痛无动于衷。他想逼这混帐抽出手指，却无法抗拒那手指带来的快感，控制不住地微晃着臀，把那吋软肉往银时指腹上送去。 “啊啊…别这样…出去、出去！…啊啊！”  
过度强烈的快感逼出生理性泪水，身后小穴被玩得柔软，贪婪地吸着银时的手指开阖。他身体前拱成弧，乳粒送银时入口中，后臀翘起接受银时第二根手指的入侵。他一边在呻吟中叫嚣反抗的台词，一边摇起腰，在银时圈起的掌中他挺送他紧绷胀痛的性器。  
后穴同时吞吐着银时的长指，肠壁和性器一内一外的摩擦快感令他全身颤抖，“混蛋！…啊…混蛋！啊啊！”他骂着银时，在前列腺撞上银时指腹的时候爆发而出，白浊喷洒满两人的胸腹，后穴夹紧银时的手指抽搐。

银时抹起一把白浊，涂在殷红的穴口，三指并同插入，在高潮的余韵中把战栗的肠肉玩得更软更烂。  
三指一同按向前列腺，“呃啊~”无法控制的呻吟令发声者和听者同时睁大了眼睛，他们从来没听过如此煽情媚惑的声音，在一人羞怒一人惊喜中，银时判断时机已然成熟。他抽出手指，双手各捧一瓣臀肉，向两侧拉开，把那软烂的洞口对准自己坚硬的炽热，一压而下。  
“啊啊啊啊…”，土方反应过来时他的身体已被银时劈成两半，坚硬的器物捣进他体内最深处，灼烧的高温烫得他全身颤抖。他肠壁绞紧银时的热铁，过大的入侵者令他有些难受。他愤恨地捶打银时，“混蛋！明明…哈啊…该我在上面的…”下身却努力适应炽热的硬物。  
“你是在上面哪，宝贝儿。”银时调笑的声线也带上粗喘，紧实的肠肉不断收缩挤压着他，让他得用上全部的自制力才能压住缴械的冲动。  
他把土方更压向自己胯部，捧着弹性柔韧的臀肉开始抽送腰胯。 “啊啊…”极致的电流在肉体的摩擦中从两人腰腹窜向全身，才只是轻柔的抽送土方就已无法抑制自己的呻吟。他羞恼极了，但并没有想像中那样怨愤无法接受。他攀紧银时的肩背，把那颗银卷毛的头颅紧压在自己胸前。律动进出他身体的是这个男人，和他相异又相似，令他讨厌嫌弃又敬佩景仰，莫名偷走他的信任更甚是爱恋的男人。他颤抖着却努力敞开身躯接纳这个男人。  
肉体紧密交合的快感令两人疯狂，银时加快手上抛捧臀瓣的速度，在臀肉下坠的同时大力向上挺腰，重重顶入土方内腑最深处。连绵的拍打声勾缠着黏稠的水声，和着土方的呻吟充斥整个房间。 “慢点…”太过强烈的酥麻快感在炽热硬物重重辗过肠壁时不停折磨着土方的意志，鬼之副长紧咬牙关还是禁受不住，终究只能开口示弱，要求银时减速。  
银时的后背被土方抓出无数血痕，但他停不下来，怀中的人太过美味，他着迷地疯狂挺胯，要把这人捣烂成黏稠的浆体与自己合而为一。他将土方放倒在地，扣住土方膝弯将两条长腿压向土方肩膀。矫健的腰身极速挺送，炽铁重重捣入冒水的肉穴，再向外抽出带着紧致殷红的肠肉外翻，他低吼着在心爱之人身上冲刺，把自己压抑了太久太久的情感全数倾注到这人身上。土方双手紧扣身上人鼓胀的手臂肌肉，崩溃地任由呻吟声由牙关流泻，但腿根仍尽力向两侧打开，让早已无法承受更多的软肉去承受更加凶猛的撞击。他用肉体包裹那根硕大的炽铁，用胸膛去承接那人奔涌的爱意，用灵魂去拥抱那背负了太多东西的灵魂。

两人一起冲出极速，在一道白光中同时攀上巅峰，一同爆发再一同瘫软在彼此身上。  
两人粗喘着紧紧相拥，两颗剧烈跳动的心脏撞击着彼此的胸膛，清晰而快速的心跳声响彻整个房间。  
两人都无力动弹，只静静地让汗湿的双颊贴在一起，享受这黏腻却满足的拥抱。  
心跳缓慢减速，两人侧头交换一个轻轻的啄吻。在彼此的眼中看见自己的倒影和流淌的感情。  
银时拨开土方湿透的浏海，抬头将吻印在他的额头，再轻轻啄吻他的眉毛、眼角、鼻尖。土方不甘示弱，亦仰首亲吻他的下巴与喉结。  
突然土方停了下来，瞪着银时，“喂，你够了喔！”银时眯起眼用鼻尖蹭蹭他的脸颊，再次硬起来的炽铁顶了顶它深埋的肉穴，“才不够，这才刚刚开始。”  
“不要脸！给老子出去！”土方的脸又红又黑，他的腰和大腿现在酸软得不行，他已经放纵这人压自己一次了，可没打算再来一次，他现在只想睡觉休息！  
“不行，亲爱的，是你说要依照剧本的。”银时维持深埋在土方后穴的姿势搂紧土方的腰臀将他抱了起来，“剧本里还有三百种姿势我们得尝试。”  
土方龇了口气，酸痛的双腿本能地环紧银时的腰，身体紧紧攀在银时身上，肠肉收缩夹紧随着步伐抽动的硬物，“混蛋！放我下来！剧本里才没那种东西！”  
银时抱着土方走到客厅将他放在办公桌上，“有喔，在阿银柜子里还有上百本本子，明天十四想看的话都可以给你看喔！”  
土方双手撑着桌面，艰难地挪动臀部，想把那可恶的硬物抽离身体，“滚！没人要看！快放开老子！”  
“不行。乖，把腿张开，”银时拉开土方的长腿，让它们向两侧弯起，要将他们都置于桌上，“现在保留体力，我们待会还有沙发、玄关、浴室要尝试。”  
“滚！你自己去试！”土方拒绝着，但大腿仍顺着银时的力道向两侧打开，脚板踩上桌缘，双腿大开成M型。殷红的肉穴一开一阖地吸吮着炽铁，隐约的轻哼从鼻腔溜出，在银时开始律动腰胯后宛转成媚惑的粗喘，再渐渐流转成连绵的呻吟。

坂田银时不会告诉任何进到万事屋的人，鬼之副长是如何把身体撑在这里的大办公桌上，边骂边自己摆动臀部迎合他性器的挞伐；就像他也不会告诉任何人，他们坐的那张沙发是如何沾满两人的体液；不会告诉任何人鬼之副长是如何双手撑在那沙发椅背上，背脊弯曲向后高高翘起臀部，任他的硬物长驱直入，在肉体拍打声中高亢呻吟，要多性感放荡有多性感放荡。  
总之夜还很长，他在等待了太长的时间中搜集了数十上百的本子，未来他会有更多更多的时间将上面的内容一一实践并开发更多额外的玩法。总之，他怎么都不亏，因为这个人注定是他的，他们有一辈子慢慢纠缠。

\---------

[银土车库](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013478)


End file.
